Our Hero Academia: Chapter 36
The Beach Episode The class started just like any other. Various students stood up and out of their seats before class was to begin, each one discussing the Sports Festival from the previous day. "Hey Griselle!" Zenji exclaimed, "how many recommendations do you think you got?" Griselle turned to see Zenji, closing her notebook, distinguished by her initials on the front, tucking paper loosely within it. "Hopefully more than last year." She stated carefree, much more relaxed than lately. "How many do you think you got?" Kinzoku couldn't help but overhear the conversation, especially seeing as he was adjacent to the two during their conversation. He turned over to Rei, imitating Zenji's excitement, "Hey Rei! How many recommendations do you think you got?" While it sounded like Kinzoku was mocking him, it was in actuality friendly teasing. "I dunno," said Zenji, "Probably over 50. I did place in the Top 4 after all." After hearing Kinzoku, he walked up behind him and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be rude." Joho sat at her desk, observing Zenji's antics and chuckling to herself the whole time. Kinzoku took the smack, snickering at Zenji's reaction. "Aw c'mon man, just trying to have some fun." Kinzoku gave a light smile, turning his attention back to Rei. "At least I can trust you not to take my jokes to heart." Griselle gave a soft smile, she looked over to Miranda, having known how her predicament played out in the Sports Festival. "Hey Mira, have you seen the new episode of Heart and Tears?" Miranda raised her glasses as looked at the class, her notebook wasn't open for once but instead a different pad with tracing paper inside. She placed her pencils down back in their pot and, for once, joined into the conversation. "I have Griselle, a great episode as always, wouldn't you agree," she thanked Griselle silently for not getting her involved into the Sports Festival conversation. She was yet to get over her early lost. Griselle was glad she wouldn't bring Miranda down, she wanted to have something more recent to talk about than the Sports Festival. It obviously weighted heavy on a few. "Heart and Tears always has such amazing execution. I love the way that went into Chalissa and Derricks conflict, it was amazing." Rei let out an awkward chuckle in response to Kinzoku's question, the question had been weighing down Rei since the Sports Festival ended, he didn't make it past the second round and above all, he was eliminated by his closest friend yet biggest rival. "You got that right." He let out after, putting on a brave face. Kinzoku noticed things seemed heavily weighting on some of the class following the Sports Festival. "Don't beat yourself up over anything, you were amazing at leading your team. When brute force wasn't gonna help you, you all played strategic. I admire that." Contrary to what many may think, Kinzoku felt his performance wasn't that good itself. Especially that outburst near the end of his battle with Eikyo. But that was the past, he wasn't gonna ponder it, he was gonna use it as a basis to know where to push himself. But maybe a few others just need that extra push to get the idea. Tali put up the items on, making it neat, tidy and presentable. She felt more confident and happy now that the stress of the festival was over. She looked over to Griselle and Miranda, hoping to sneak in a bit with them, maybe ask Miranda a particular question as well if an opportunity presented itself. She approached Griselle with far more ease than she would have previously. "Hey girls! Sorry if I am intruding, but I heard something about an episode from somewhere? Mind telling me a bit about it? I've been searching for new entertainment to get into." Tali asked with a cheerful smile. For those attentive, she was ever so slightly paler than she usually was. Miranda nodded. "Hearts and Tears just had a new episode last night. Grise and I adore the show," but despite saying this she opened up her jotter a little and took out a green pencil, shading a little. Miranda avoided eye contact with Tali as she drew. "Indeed." Griselle turned to give Tali the attention Miranda was neglecting to give. She didn't want it to seem like they had anything against her, "Maybe we can meet over Mira's house sometime and all watch it together." She gave a smile, with an invisible cunning smirk behind it. "We'll do our best to keep spoilers to a minimum." Noting the sunny weather they were having today amidst all the pondering going a day after the Sports Festival, Saori was hunched over her desk, slightly groggy with her head pressed down against the class wall, grabbing a piece of paper from her notebook and jotting down several letters before folding it into a triangle. With a small flick from her finger, flew across Izanagi's head, with the piece of paper lightly landing on Zenji's shirt, falling unto Kinzoku's desk. At closer glance, the front read "GUD-4-U", hoping to catch their attention. With a small "ok" gesture Saori was making, she pressed her chest against the desk, leaning closer while resting her hand at the side of her cheek, wincing a smile as she addressed the pair from across the room. "Cripes dude, least' you guys nailed it near the finish, 'cept a lot of us didn't get the same treatment. No complaints over here," she pointed down on her head, "I'm just glad it's over, I'm not built for this kind of stress, ain't that right?", she sneered half dizzily at the duo while stretching out her hands, ultimately slamming her head straight back to her desk. Kinzoku's words changed Rei's mood easily. "Thanks man." He said with a wide smile, patting Kinzoku on the shoulder. At the same time, a note flew onto Kinzoku's desk, inspiring Rei's curiosity. He took a quick peek at the letters inked onto the front before looking for the culprit, though to no avail. "People actually write like that in real life? Text I can understand but..." Rei wondered with a slight look of surprise and worry on his face. He then pointed out the note to Kinzoku. "No problem at all, just facts." Kinzoku replied, then turning his attention to the paper as Rei mentioned it. He gave it a raised eyebrow, "It's not that hard to read...unless I'm reading it wrong?" As Saori spoke, Kinzoku looked over to her, surprised the lazy cat wasn't MIA at the moment. "I would've much rather preferred sitting on the sidelines. You put in so much work just to get shutdown anyway, might as well go out without having so much attention drawn to you." Kinzoku stretched, a bag of bread falling from his stack of lunch items. "But I can't say it was all bad, at least I got to be wild for a bit." He stated as he picked up his bread, placing it back with the rest of his lunch. The door suddenly flew open and their homeroom teacher entered the room. "Everyone take your seats!" Isan called as he walked over to his desk. The students who weren't already seated scrambled to their desks, sitting quietly and attentively. "Alright, first order of business is that I'd like to congratulate each of you on a job well done at the Sports Festival. Even those of you who didn't manage to make it to the tournament portion demonstrated excellent abilities and aptitude. Recommendations for field training are coming in, but we're still receiving new recommendations for all three years, so we'll give those of you who received recommendations your lists after your three day break. You've all earned that time off. And next, I'm sure all of you know about how Katsuro dropped out of U.A." Zenji turned his head down upon hearing that. Just when they had started to become close he was gone. "However, the staff has already sent in a new student to fill in his seat. Meet Jikan Yameru." Jikan was a bit nervous about the new school, he didn't know what to expect, but when his mother told him to try to make some friends, he agreed for her sake. As he stepped into the room, following his name, he glanced at the students with a nod "My name is Jikan Yameru and I hope to not be much of a burden" he said with a soft laugh. He would stare down at the floor, looking at the homeroom teacher "so um... where do I sit?" he asks. "The only empty seat in the classroom Mr. Yameru," said Isan. He gestured towards Seat No. 14. "Now, with those announcements taken care of, let's begin today's lessons." He nods, heading down the aisle and approaching Seat 14, placing himself in it as he stares towards the front. He looked to who was to his left and right before bringing his attention back to the teacher. ----Zenji leaned back in his seat as the students in his class packed their things. "So we've got three days off before classes go back in session." He let all four legs of his chair hit the ground again. "I think we should make the most of it. Anyone got any ideas for something we can do as a class?" Kinzoku was about to tap Jikan's shoulder to grab his attention, however Zenji's question distracted him. Due to being so close to Jikan, the sound of Kinzoku's voice would easily startle him since he wasn't quite aware of the close proximity. "Karaoke wouldn't be a good bet, we did that last time." Griselle looked at Zenji upon mention of the karaoke night, her cheeks turning slightly red. However she quickly turned away as to be sure Zenji didn't see. "Perhaps a study group?" After all, everyone could make the most of the three day break to catch up on the material for all their classes. That way no one would be behind. ”Griselle, I meant something fun,” chuckled Zenji. “Now don’t get me wrong, I love studying as much as the next guy, but not everyone else here enjoys it as much as you do.” Overhearing their conversation Izanagi walked over to his friends. An idea popped into his head as he thought about something fun. "Why not a trip to the beach?" "Now there's an idea!" Zenji said excitedly. "Who's down for going to the beach?" Tali perked up at the suggestion made. Putting the last things in her bag and putting it over her shoulder she approached Zenji and the gang. She placed her arm around the neck of Zenji, pulling him close. "Beach you say? Count me in. I've longed for a reason to show off my newest bikini." She spoke, pointing towards Kinzoku Izanagi and Zenji. "Maybe you lads could give me and my designer some feedback on it?" Jikan had been doodling in a notebook for the last few minutes of the class, wanting to do it near the end so as to not really miss out on anything important and also because it was... well... the end of the class. As Jikan tried to get the arm to look like an arm, he jumped a bit from Kinzokus voice and he looked up, first to Kinzoku, then to Zenji. Jikan had not gone to the beach since he was just a toddler, but last time, he remembered that it wasnt that fun. However, he didnt want to be "that guy" so he just stayed silent and raised his hand when ask who was down for the beach idea. Zenji‘s face became flushed at the idea of Tali in a bikini, her showing it off to him. His mind began to wander even more, imagining each of his female classmates in their bathing suits. Then he thought of Griselle. Perhaps if she got jealous of Tali she’d show him even more. He pushed the overtly sexual thoughts from his mind before they went too far. “I would like that.” ”Tali, you’ve got to stop being so flirty,” said Joho from her seat. “People are gonna start to think you’re serious. I think Eikyo’s already got a crush on you.” Izanagi smirked at Zenji's response and patted his back. "Come on Tali. If the man's face gets any redder I might have to use my quirk and make him look normal." As he spoke he thought about the other students who might want to join in. "Why don't we invite Class B with us? I'm sure they would be fun and it would be a good bonding experience since the Festival." "No!" Zenji shouted in almost immediate response. He cleared his throat and recollected himself before continuing to speak. "Why not leave it at just the class." "Agreed!" Kinzoku busted into the conversation, agreeing on Zenji's behalf. "We've got enough loose ends to tie in our own class. Don't want to add 2-B into the mix." Griselle just stood and watched the conversation, somewhat in embarrassment her idea was shot down so quickly. She merely decided to get envious, "I guess some of us enjoy the idea of failing." Griselle murmured, not loud enough to interrupt the conversation, but anyone with open hears could've heard her. Zenji got up from his seat and sat next to Griselle. "Don't you think going to the beach would be fun? We have three days off anyways. I can come over to your place another day and we can study." Griselle didn't look at Zenji, instead deciding to hit him with another sassy remark. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I'm busy passing my exams." Whether she meant anything by it was unknown, but this was definitely the first time Griselle has openly sassed Zenji. "Personally I like the idea of studying, but I think we all need a day to relax. Give your head a rest from your quirk." He smiled warmly at her and turned his attention to Zenji and Kinzoku. "Well then it will be just this class. When do you want to do it?" Griselle finally gave up her desire to persuade the class to study. She looked over at Izanagi, something telling her that maybe he was just trying to be kind. "Frankly, I'd rather further my prowess with my quirk. But there's not convincing you all once you've got your mind set on something." Griselle had known her class for awhile now, they were definitely the hard bunch to convince to study. Zenji wrapped his arms around Griselle, giving her a brief, yet very affectionate hug. "Why not tomorrow? Anyone got plans?" Izanagi looked at his wrist at an imaginary, or invisible watch as a joke and looked at Zenji and Griselle. "I've got some room in my schedule." He looked at his friends and smirked. "I expect you two in matching swimsuits." "Maybe," said Zenji with a shrug. "You got anything in black Griselle? Bet you'd look good in it." Griselle simply tried to ignore what Izanagi insinuated, by the idea wasn't as repulsive as one would anticipate, and it was a strange feeling. Griselle didn't quite know how to react, she merely gave a smile, leaving the question in the air. Isabella had been quiet all day, pondering over the events of the last few days. She was worried over how many recommendations she will receive considering her performance and wasn't sure how to react. She also overheard the mentioning of her friends going to the beach. She piped up saying, "... I just bought a new swimsuit I've been dying to wear. Can I join you all at the beach?" She looked at her friends with an eager look in her eyes. Mickey also got into the action, thinking that going to the beach would brighten his mood. "I'd like to go as well, but I can't swim. I'd melt," Mickey said nonchalantly. He then got an idea saying, "I can bring some fireworks and sparklers?" Kinzoku gave a quick glance back at Mickey and Isabella, finding himself having a slight mental turmoil. "No, no, no. We are NOT doing this again." Kinzoku stood up, being sure to draw everyone's attention. "Just for the record, everyone is indeed invited to come to the beach!" Kinzoku looked over the Isabella, giving her a kind smile. This time only saying something low enough for the two of them, and maybe someone directly next to them, to hear. "Especially you, Isa." Isabella heard Kinzoku, and unknowingly began to blush slightly as she became more eager to go. Hearing that Kinzoku was really wanting Isabella to go, made her heart race for a moment. She smiled at him, but tried to turn away and smile to everyone to save face. Mickey jumped out of his seat and let out a whoop while shaking his fist in the air. He went over to the loudspeaker on the wall and transformed it into a cartoon speaker, which promptly began to play "beach boys" songs. He began to sing along, urging others to join him. Miranda raised an eyebrow at her classmares, she wasn't sure when they had gotten so rowdy and had missed most fo the converstation. She pushed her notebook forward and stared at what she had drawn, for one Miranda had not been paying attention to classwork. With a smile on her face she went to go on with shading to hear Mickey singing. She sighed and closed the notebook, looking at her friends to find them all piled around Zenji. Nothing new. She went back to scribbling. Tali giggled at the antics of Mickey and sang along for a bit to make him happy. After they calmed down a bit, she looked around the class room to find most of them interracting with someone or getting pumped for the beach. One who seemed to be of neither category was Miranda. Tali took notice of her, sitting along and writing or drawing something she could not see from where she was. Tali walked over towards Miranda, trying to be stealthy as to not disturb her. When she stood behind her and looked over her shoulder down at the paper, she could only see a small piece of the work, whatever it was. Feeling curous, she dropped everything subtle and simply blurted out: "What are you drawing?"